


[podfic] The Health Benefits of Knitting

by Niobium, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Knitting, Podfic, Team as Family, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niobium/pseuds/Niobium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Clint isn't sure what's really relieving Natasha's stress—the knitting, or the part where she foists the horrible results off on other people."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Health Benefits of Knitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Health Benefits of Knitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177811) by [Niobium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niobium/pseuds/Niobium). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****  
 **Warnings:**  Domestic Avengers, Avengers Tower, Knitting, Thor Is Not Stupid, Team As Family, Community: comment_fic  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:13:42  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_The%20Health%20Benefits%20of%20Knitting_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

 

****(with a guest appearance by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/readbyanalise010/profile)[ **readbyanalise010**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/readbyanalise010/)  in the post-credits scene)****


End file.
